


Three Words, Eight Letters, Three Syllables

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, how porny can a drabble be, porny indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a hard time saying what Sam wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words, Eight Letters, Three Syllables

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. It's based on the Gossip Girl lines between Chuck and Blair. But it's all Sam and Dean up in there ;)

Three Words, Eight Letters, Three Syllables   
(Say it and I’m yours.)

***

“Say it.” Sam hisses in his ear.  
  
Dean is lying, well, bent over on the bed, leaning onto his shoulders. His wrists are bound together on his back by Sam’s long fingers.  
  
“What?” He croaks.

“You know what, Dean.” Sam says barely above a whisper and pulls away, extracting all his bodily heat from Dean.

He glances sideways at Sam and bites his lip, thinking of what to say.  
“I want you to….”

“No, no, no.” Sam shushes him like a schoolteacher.

Dean arches his eyebrow and watches how Sam sucks on his own long index finger: twirling his tongue obscenely around it while he keeps his eyes on Dean.   
  
Dean gasps when Sam’s wet, warm finger trails down his crevice and stops just above his twitching orifice.  
  
“Fuck me, Sam.” He moans.

Sam brings the same finger back to Dean’s mouth and looks him deep in the eye, not playful at all.  
“Three words, Dean.” He says relentless.  
  
Dean takes Sam’s finger and sucks on it gently, eyes closed, listening to Sam’s words.  
“Three words,” Sam draws his hand back and positions himself behind Dean again.  
  
“Eight letters,” And he cups Deans balls, strokes his fully flushed cock, making Dean shudder and back up into him.   
  
“Three syllables,” Sam pants: sliding the tip of his cock along Dean’s opening, promising.

“Say them Dean and I’m all yours.”

Dean shuts his eyes, gasps and bites down in to the mattress when Sam enters without mercy.

“I… want you.” Dean whispers and he feels his cheeks getting wet.  
  
“I need… you.” He whimpers and Sam pulls out, flipping Dean over onto his back.   
He is on top of him within a blink, pushing Dean’s legs apart and entering again: connecting them.   
  
Sam lies still on top him for the longest time, looking him in the eye, the only sound being the beating of their hearts. He moves his thumb over Dean's cheek, brushing away a stray tear before gently resting his lips on Deans.  
  
“I love you.” Dean mouths into him.

***

End


End file.
